Lines of Deception
by SWAC4Life
Summary: Jealousy. It’s a strange thing. One second it’s your weapon of mass destruction, the next it becomes your greatest weakness. When ratings drop for So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, both shows are forced to turn to famous guest stars to boost ratings. S/C.
1. Trailer

(A/N): I'm actually very proud of this idea. I needed to get it posted, or I'll probably run out of time. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm very proud of my title idea, too, believe it or not. Because, when somebody guest stars, they have lines to memorize. And then there's deception. Lol. There was so much thought behind it, and the funny thing is that it started with trying to help somebody else think of a title. Weird, huh?

Also, I am conducting a poll on my profile page, to anybody who reads/enjoys my stories. I will have a new, but identical one every week. It helps me decide which story to update first. Yes, I'm letting YOU help decide which of my stories gets a new chapter the soonest! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, OKAY!? God, people, get off my case!

**Summary: **Jealousy. It's a strange thing. One second it's your weapon of mass destruction, the next it becomes your greatest weakness. When ratings drop for So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, both shows are forced to turn to famous guest stars to boost ratings. Joe Jonas aids So Random! and Mackenzie Falls seeks the teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana. Both guest stars take interests to stars on their shows, and Chad and Sonny find themselves using the guest stars to their advantage, trying to get the other jealous. If only their plans had worked out like they wished…

* * *

--*-*--L i n e s _OF _**DeCePtIoN--*-*--**

- - -**T r a i l e r****- - -**

--*-*-*--

**Jealousy.**

**It's a strange thing.**

**Once second it's your weapon of mass destruction…**

"I'm going to make Chad Dylan Cooper jealous."

"I'm going to make Sonny Munroe jealous."

**The next it becomes your greatest weakness…**

*Flashes to Sonny crying in her dressing room*

"I can't take it anymore, Tawni! Maybe I should just give up. I never should have tried."

*Flashes to Chad with his head in his hands*

"This isn't how I imagined it. What have I _done_?"

**The drop in viewers…**

*Flashes to rows of empty seats*

"Our shows suck. Face it, Munroe. Sure, they used to be amazing, but our viewers are getting bored. We need something new."

"What do you suggest, then?"

**Guest stars…**

"Oh my gosh! It's Joe Jonas!"

"'Sup, Hannah? Nice to have you here at the Falls."

**Plots, plans, and schemes…**

"Do you want to go to dinner later? I have reservations."

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to the Arcade after rehearsals."

_Oh. My. God._

"IT'S A DATE."

**Tears, tantrums, and agony…**

"What? He… _can't_ be going out with Hannah! I… I can't… _believe_ it."

"Sonny's dating _Joe_? That skinny jean loving _douche_."

**But the reason behind it all…**

"I'm going to make Chad Dylan Cooper jealous."

"I'm going to make Sonny Munroe jealous."

**They both know, deep inside, that it was all just a ploy to capture the other's heart.**

--*-*-*--

--*-*--L i n e s _OF _**DeCePtIoN**--*-*--

_Coming Soon…_


	2. Chapter One: Decisions

(A/N): Ahh, guys, honestly and truthfully, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, and I'm somewhat proud of it! I could have written more, I suppose, but I don't think I've updated anythng (ANY of my stories) in like... five days! That, for me, is like forever! So I hope you enjoy this (I sincerely hope) and if not, I will personally tear your guts out of your body. Don't feel threatened, but I've just been working hard on this chapter, while neglecting all my other stories too. I really should try to update sooner, so I'm sorry if you've been tapping your foot, impatiently waiting for me to update. I'm sorry! :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Not now, not ever.

**Summary: **Jealousy. It's a strange thing. One second it's your weapon of mass destruction, the next it becomes your greatest weakness. When ratings drop for So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, both shows are forced to turn to famous guest stars to boost ratings. Joe Jonas aids So Random! and Mackenzie Falls seeks the teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana. Both guest stars take interests to stars on their shows, and Chad and Sonny find themselves using the guest stars to their advantage, trying to get the other jealous. If only their plans had worked out like they wished…

* * *

--*-*--L i n e s _OF _**DeCePtIoN-**-*-*--

**- - -1: D e c i s i o n s- - -**

--*-*-*--

_SoNnY MuNrOe_

"That was a great show, kids," Marshall drones unenthusiastically as he ushers us off the stage. He strains a smile, flashing us a thumbs up, and for a second, I see the old spirit that used to be in him. But the moment vanishes as soon as it comes, and the bleak hopelessness clouds over his eyes again. I find myself frowning a bit in my despair.

I exchange a knowing look with Tawni. We've been bonding more in the past few days than ever before. The crisis that we are facing seems to draw us closer, though for different reasons. She feels neglected, abandoned, and alone. She wants her stardom to recover. She wants to be recognized. I want to see those smiles on people's faces again. I want to feel that tingling sensation in my stomach when I see the looks of laughter on their faces.

"Curtain call in two minutes," our director chokes out, anxiously scratching the back of his neck when we stare at him.

Curtain calls are our least favorite part of the show. They stand there haughtily, like an ominous cloud looming in a darkening sky, constantly reminding us of our fresh failure. I used to love and worship curtain calls. We all did. But now, none of us feel the rush of joy and adrenaline surging through our veins anymore. It's gone. Vanished.

Sure, we're still _us_. We're still as cheerful as we can ever be. Tawni still flips her golden locks, Grady still stuffs his face, and Nico still clings desperately to any chance at a girlfriend. I must admit, Zora, almost a teenager now, spends a little less time in the vents, and a little more time with us, but she's still the mischievous, daring, scheming prankster that she always was. And surprisingly, my cast has actually welcomes her pranks like old, forgotten friends, as they never fail to lighten up our mood. Tawni, in fact, doesn't even complain when my youngest cast mate tampers with her makeup.

My ears perk up instinctively when I hear the loud, booming voice of the announcer thundering in my ears. "And now, the cast of So Random!"

We hurry past the glittering blue curtain as it lowers, and stare at our fans, plastering fake, artificial smiles on our faces. I desperately attempt to choke back tears as I see the wave of empty seats. Some viewers are still loyal, though their expressions appear bored. The applause that we receive lacks its old enthusiasm.

We used to be one of the most popular shows out there. We used to be at the top of the charts. Top of the world. Then, out of nowhere, our ratings plunged into deep, icy cold water. We're thrashed around by the maniacal currents. We are stuck. Stuck, at the bottom of the food chain, with only ourselves to keep each other company. And now, it takes all of my efforts not to break down crying with the sobs that are racking my body.

--*-*-*--

Chad is waiting for me at the stage door. He takes one glance at my swollen eyes and opens his arms for a hug. At least he understands. A part of me wants to rush into his arms and place my open heart in his hands, but the other knows that it's best to deny the longing. I grimace comically and shake my head, turning away to avoid the piercing gaze of his highly hypnotic, cerulean blue eyes. I am sure that he knows of my feelings for him, even though he doesn't act like it. I'm too obvious. Even my mom knows, and she constantly teases me about it.

After a solid two minutes, Chad gives up on the embrace and stuffs his hands into his jean pockets. I realize with a jolt that he's changed out of his Mackenzie Falls uniform, which means that he came just to see us perform. The thought is slightly heartwarming, but doesn't come as much of a surprise. The drop in viewers, for once, doesn't affect only So Random! Surprisingly, Mackenzie Falls is plummeting to the bottom of the charts. The past number one teen drama wasn't even nominated for the Oh No You Didn't Awards a month ago.

The feud most definitely still exists, but the raging war has settled down into a small spark. It is a blazing flame that inconsistently roars with fury and power. In the past two months, we've come to relate to each other. It's what I had hoped for ever since my arrival in Hollywood, although I imagined differently. Instead of an innocent peace picnic, our shows have united as a result of failure. Cold, hard failure.

I know that Chad feels the iciness as well. He tries to shrug it off, but I know that he feels it. It's clearly evident in his eyes. The breathtaking blue lacks its usual sparkle. Instead, it is dull, bleak, and dreary. But Chad Dylan Cooper still acts as conceited as ever. He is still his old, conceited, narcissistic self. But I have discovered that he is no longer void of feeling. You can see that in his eyes as well.

"It happened again, huh?" he asks understandingly, showing his concern by holding back the eye roll that he gives me every time we see each other.

"Yeah."

I wonder why my hopes are crushed every time. It's like I believe that someday, miraculously, our viewers will skyrocket again. I doubt that something like that will happen.

I shake the thought off with a swish of my head. "I can't believe I even thought… that it would change this time," I say, plastering a fake, bemused expression on my face. "It's… just… wow. I _actually _still believe that So Random!... is just going to _recover_ in the blink of an eye." I shake my head again.

Chad rolls his eyes at me, flashing me his signature smirk. "We need to get over it." He sighs, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments. "Our shows suck. Face it, Munroe. Sure, they used to be amazing, but our viewers are getting bored. They already _got _bored. We need something new."

I lift my chin up to look at him. It's the first time I've made eye contact with him in awhile, and it's both startling and shocking when you see how much energy still exists in those eyes.

"What do suggest then?" I whisper in a bored tone, although I can hardly keep my excitement from escalating to breaking point.

He smirks a final time, and murmurs the simple, choppy response so softly that I have to crane my neck up to hear him.

"Guest stars."

--*-*-*--

"Guest stars?"

Marshall appears amused, shocked, angry, annoyed. Anything but grateful. Before the "incident", as we like to call it, he was always open to new ideas. He was cheerful, interesting, and fascinated by the most simplistic things. Now, the drop has changed him, too. I feel the hope slipping from my grasp, for I know that it can possibly take a large effort to convince him to take up an idea. Even if it is a good one.

I nervously straighten the collar of my striped polo shirt and lightly tug at the pink and green plaid scarf that winds its way around my neck. I am going prep, with the collared shirts, the plaid, and the khaki capris and skirts. Because Tawni says that plaid is in.

"Yes, guest stars."

I try repeating the words, attempting to clear his meek thoughts with the idea. I know what is on his mind. He wants something out of it. He wants to succeed again, like Tawni.

"And this is good, how?" Marshall interjects my thoughts, slowly raising an eyebrow.

I am right.

"Look, we are down, okay? We are at an all-time low. And I just think that if we get a famous guest star on So Random! then our fans will come running back to us," I explain, shrugging nonchalantly. "We just need something to attract viewers, and prove to everyone that So Random! _is _spectacular, _is _amazing, and deserves more viewers!"

Our executive producer seems to be making sense of my words. He's concentrating. I can tell because he's rubbing the side of his forehead with the back of his hand, which I've realized he does when he's thinking hard.

"Who, then? I guess it's a good idea, kiddo." (He hasn't called any member of our cast 'kiddo' for a whole six weeks) "Are we just going to pull Chad Dylan Cooper in here again or what?"

It takes all of my willpower not to roll my eyes. It's become a habit. "No," I explain, shaking my head at him for effect. He looks at me, bewildered. "Mackenzie Falls is at the bottom, too, remember? I was thinking maybe someone from a different studio, or maybe even a movie star!" My eyes glaze over as I imagine the possibilities, and a slow, sure smile steals its way onto my lips.

Marshall scrutinizes me for a moment, and then shakes his head as if trying to throw off a discouraging omen. Looking regretful, he stares at me. "I'm not much of a person to tell you who's popular among teens these days. You kids can just schedule a meeting and discuss it yourselves. Tell me who you decide on." He shakes his head, but I can see the flecks of old hope sparking his eyes.

I squeal for the first time in ages. "Really? So we can use the idea?"

Marshall grins, and scratches the top of his balding head. "Sure. Why not?"

I am just about ready to hug him in all my happiness.

--*-*-*--

_ChAd DyLaN CoOpEr_

"Guest stars. You've got to be kidding me."

Portlyn Murray runs a navy blue hairbrush through her long, dark brown hair, wincing slightly when she yanks at a tangled knot. She hesitantly turns away from her vanity mirror to stare at me with curious eyes.

I shake my head. "Nope." Raising my eyebrows and grinning slightly, I look at her expectantly.

Portlyn puts a slender, manicured finger to her chin and ponders the idea silently to herself. Every five seconds or so, she makes a, "Hmm," or an, "Um," sound. I know that she's analyzing the pros and cons in that calculating brain of hers.

Portlyn is the kind of girl who is literally a genius, but pretends to act dumb (and succeeds at it). I'm the only one in the entire studio who knows that she could very well be the next Albert Einstein. It confuses me why she wouldn't want people to find out how smart she is, but she begs me to pretend she's an idiot. And that's what I do.

Still, every time I have an idea where our show could possibly benefit, I go to her before addressing our producer. She'll scrutinize me for a moment, run the idea through her gargantuan brain, and give me suggestions on how to improve it. And _then_ I share the idea with everyone else. Even for the most flawless and ingenious ideas, Portlyn spends a solid five minutes analyzing at the very minimum.

"I think it can work."

I punch the air with my fist. "Yes!"

Portlyn chuckles at my enthusiasm. "I'm glad you're so excited for this," she grins, quickly running a hand through her hair. "Do you want me to tell Matt, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I'll do it. You're stupid, remember?"

She sighs and proceeds to her vanity once again. Picking up her hairbrush, she murmurs, "Yeah." I see a twinge of disappointment swimming in her coffee colored eyes. But she quickly blinks, and it vanishes. "Good luck!" she cries cheerily, reminding me, for a second, of Sonny.

And she ushers me out of her dressing room.

--*-*-*--

_SoNnY MuNrOe_

I fidget nervously outside the door of the Prop House, randomly adjusting the laces of my Converse sneakers as I did so. It seems strange, but I'm nervous. Swallowing my anxiety, I stride into the room, yank Zora from out of her sarcophagus, and slam the door of the mini fridge on Nico and Grady.

"Hey!" Grady complains, spewing bits of grated parmesan cheese from his mouth. "I was using that!" He points sullenly to the steel gray refrigerator, and then crosses his arms dejectedly, throwing on his "pouty" face.

I roll my eyes. "So Random! cast meeting!" I shout, crossing my fingers and hoping that my outburst will get their attention.

Groaning loudly, my cast mates make their way to the couches at the center of the room. Tawni mumbles something incoherent as she slouches in her seat, setting her chin in her hands and running her manicured fingers through her hair.

"So, Sonny," Nico finally begins, "what's this whole 'meeting' about?"

I press my lips together, and let out a shrill squeal. "We're going to have a guest star on one of our episodes!"

Tawni, suddenly interested in the conversation, perks up and drops the tube of lip gloss that she is holding. "Oh, oh, who is it?" she asks, clapping her hands together in excitement. Her eyes spark with excitement.

"I don't know, that's why you guys are here!" I let out another squeal. I haven't felt this excited in what seems like centuries. "_We're_ deciding!"

Nico's eyes glaze over as he fantasizes about the possibilities. "Maybe we can get a hot girl to guest star. And then I'd say something smooth, a pickup line here and there, and I'd have a girlfriend at last! Oh, that'd be _sweet_!"

I laugh. "Wow… um, no."

"Ooh," Tawni says, "what about that… what's his name? You know, that guy who plays Edward Cullen. The vampire guy?"

Grady gasps excitedly, bringing a hand to his mouth. "R-Robert Pattinson?" he stutters in awe.

"Oh, god, no," I cut in, silencing the gasping Grady with a wave of my hand. "He's shooting scenes for this new movie, right? And besides, he's like, ten-million years old!" I crack up, clutching my stomach and wailing with laughter at my joke. "Ten-million years old, get it? Cause… he's a vampire…"

Tawni rolls her eyes at me and scoffs.

"Look it doesn't matter, because we aren't doing him," I say, trying to ease the mood. "I was thinking maybe Zac Efron, you know, because Chad hates him and all." I smirk, imagining what the conceited blonde's expression would be when he realized the identity of our guest star.

"No!" Nico screams, suddenly collapsing on the ground before us. He grovels at our feet. "He's too much of a lady's man, and I just don't think that I can handle someone like that in the studio."

Tawni jumps to her feet. "I've got it! The Jonas Brothers."

Zora pokes her head out of the vents, which, as we were having our rousing discussion about Robert Pattinson, she managed to crawl into once again. "That won't work. Our budget won't be able to afford all three of them, unless a miracle happens. We have to decide on one."

"Joe," Tawni cries.

"Nick," I declare firmly.

"KEVIN!!" Nico and Grady scream simultaneously.

After a long chain of arguing, we finally decide on Joe Jonas, as he was (as Tawni puts it) hot, (as Grady decided) as cool as Kevin, and not engaged (being engaged was, incidentally, the reason why Nico wanted Kevin to be selected).

--*-*-*--

_ChAd DyLaN CoOpEr_

"Megan Fox."

"Selena Gomez."

"Zac Efron."

"Oh my god, just shut _up_!" I scream in aggravation, waving my hands in front of my face.

My entire cast turns and looks at me in annoyance. I immediately blush (scratch that, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush) at my sudden outburst, but I recover from my moment of embarrassment just as quickly.

"Selena Gomez wouldn't dare set foot on Mack Falls territory again, not after the movie, Zac Efron is _banned _for god's sake, and Megan Fox… just _no_, okay?"

"But she's _hot_…" Skyler whines. I roll my eyes.

We were seated, all of us, cross legged in the new Mackenzie Falls meditation room (we had found smaller, but much more peaceful and tranquil one after Chuckle City nearly tore our—wait, _their_—room apart). After pointlessly meditating for what seemed like centuries, I found myself unable to contain the thrilling, gripping excitement that was going on in my head (Matt, our producer and director, had agreed to my proposal), and burst out with my idea. Sure, I received some strange looks from my cast mates, but after awhile they started to see the light. Now we are in a circle of sorts, slightly resembling a loose, football team huddle, pitching ideas about which star to pick. And lousy ideas at that.

"What do kids even _like_ nowadays?" Marta asks wonderingly (but looking annoyed), twirling a clump of her dark curly hair around her finger.

I remember watching my little sister, Kaitlyn, dancing around to the beat of Hannah Montana music blaring from her computer. She completely throws herself into it, swaying her hips to the music and not even bothering to pull the leftover popsicle stick out of her mouth. Kate absolutely worships Hannah Montana. She buys all of the girl's albums as soon as they come out, and even had me drag her to one of the CD signings.

"Hannah Montana," I say, reflecting my thoughts.

For the first time, nobody disagrees.

* * *

Note: About the whole Robert Pattinson/Megan Fox/Joe Jonas thing, it doesn't exactly reflect my own personal opinions and preferences. I think Robert looks seriously creepy in Twilight, honestly. I said that Megan was "hot" because over half of the boys in my Latin class said so. Haha... And if you go to Youtube, a lot of people love Joe Jonas because he's... quote on quote "Hot", "yummy", or anything related to that sort of thing. Also...

Oh my god, I'm so terrified! I have an interview for my private high school (Philips Andover. Look it up) application on Tuesday! Eep! Wish me luck! D: And review! Thank you :)

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


End file.
